


Сезон заблуждений

by foina_cale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, romans, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До Джареда как до жирафа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сезон заблуждений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Season for Misunderstandings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3386) by Jeddy. 



> Переведено для феста "Tinhat Party".

Летом после разрыва с Сэнди казалось, что изменилось всё, и в то же время ничего не изменилось.

В Лос-Анжелесе он чувствовал себя странно, но, с другой стороны, когда было иначе? Джаред всего несколько дней как приехал, но уже скучал по Сэнди, как будто потерял руку или ногу. Он и не помнил толком, как это – жить в Лос-Анджелесе без неё. Он остановился у Дженсена, ему больше некуда было пойти, да и Дженсен сам прислал пакет с ключами и запиской: «Смотри, чтобы к моему возвращению на журнальном столике не было следов от ботинок». Он сходил на несколько деловых встреч по поводу съёмок, и на пару вечеринок со своей старой компанией, в которой никто – даже Чад – не упоминал имя Сэнди.

Он был счастлив наконец убраться оттуда.

По сравнению с ЛА Ванкувер был на сто процентов нормальным. Джаред поднимался с рассветом и бегал вдоль берега, пока собаки терроризировали чаек. Потом возвращался домой, наблюдал, как Дженсен сонно ероша волосы, волочит ноги на кухню, а по дороге на съемки слушал его недовольный бубнёж, что они опять опаздывают. Он шутил с гримершами и дразнил ребят, ответственных за реквизит, насчёт шансов Канады в предстоящем сезоне.

Все шло как обычно, по крайней мере, до восьмой ежегодной дерьмище-хреново-вот-мы-и-снова-здесь вечеринке Тома Веллинга, где он очнулся в шезлонге, пьяный в хламину и с Дженсеном на коленях. Он и не думал, что его может так развезти, но до Дженсена ему было явно далеко. Во всяком случае, других соображений, зачем бы Дженсен стал облизывать ему соски, у Джареда не было.

Сквозь туман в голове Джаред наблюдал за влажными следами, которые Дженсен оставляет на его коже, и задрожал, когда их коснулся прохладный воздух. Джаред попытался восстановить последовательность событий, предшествующих лизанию соска, и она предстала довольно ясно, но мозг не справлялся с анализом сценария, в котором Дженсен, перекинув ногу, скользнул ему на колени. А ещё он о чем-то забыл. О чем-то, что имело отношение к Дженсену, но что именно – он в упор не помнил.

Джаред ощупью дотянулся до плеча Дженсена и отпихнул, чтобы его грудь была вне досягаемости сводящего с ума языка.

– Дженсен, я не думаю, что нам…

Тот недоумённо поднял голову:

– Не говори, что не хочешь.

– Нет, я… конечно, я… – Джаред силился найти связное объяснение – кто же знал, что своим языком Дженсен будет так отвлекать? – и тут вспомнил, почему они не должны продолжать: – А как же Данниль?

Дженсен повел бедрами и наклонился ближе. Его губы были так близко, что касались мочки Джареда, когда он прошептал:

– Это отговорки, парень, мне ли не знать. Самое важное сейчас, хочешь ли ты меня?

Джаред нахмурился:

– Данниль всё равно, с кем ты спишь?

Медленным долгим движением Дженсен снова потерся о Джареда и так же тихо продолжил:

– Конечно, ей всё равно. Она не моя девушка.

– Не твоя?

– Нет, Джаред, я гей. Припоминаешь? Не то, чтобы тебе не говорили.

– Ты… Что?

– Я трахаюсь с мужиками, – Дженсен возвел глаза к потолку и развалился у Джареда на коленях. – Нам придётся обсудить это прямо сейчас, да? Помнишь, года три или четыре назад у нас был разговор, ты поведал мне о своих грязных наклонностях, а я тебе – о своих?

– Э, конечно, но я не…

– Ты тогда ещё сказал – для полной ясности – что трахаешься с мужиками. И я признался, что я тоже. Вот и подумай.

– Ты тогда встречался с Джоанной, и не говорил, что трахаешь только парней. Как я должен был догадаться? – Джаред нахмурился и помолчал. – И ты представил Данниль как свою девушку.

– Отлично, – Дженсен скрестил руки. – В следующий раз изображу в воздухе кавычки.

– Так, постой, Данниль – твоя «борода». Кажется, я тебя ненавижу. Как получилось, что такая горячая штучка согласилась тебя прикрывать?

Дженсен улыбнулся во все тридцать два:

– Она мой друг. Кроме того, если уж она «борода», тогда и я тоже.

Джареду потребовалась секунда, чтобы уловить скрытый смысл. Он резко вдохнул:

– Правда?

– Правда, – Дженсен наклонился к Джареду и с ленивой, хищной улыбкой обхватил его лицо ладонями. – Итак, пора озвучить программу. – Он мягко поцеловал Джареда в губы. – Я свободен. – И снова поцеловал его, теперь крепче. – Ты свободен. – И снова, открытым ртом и с едва заметным касанием языка. – Я готов. – На этот раз он поцеловал как следует, пока Джаред не скользнул руками по его спине и не притянул его ближе.

– Готов, – выдохнул Джаред. Он поднял голову и дотянулся губами до шеи Дженсена.

– Итак, как тебе идея перебраться в другое место, чтобы не давать никому повода для шантажа?

– О, чёрт, да!

*

Когда на следующее утро Джаред выплыл из сна, он был голым, липким, и ему ужасно хотелось в туалет. Он с ворчанием сел и спустил ноги на пол. Комната кружилась перед глазами, поэтому пришлось посидеть на краю кровати и подождать. Когда всё устаканилось, Джаред встал и направился в ванную.

Кажется, облегчался он целую вечность. По пути к кровати он остановился и прислонился к дверной раме. В комнате было темно, но свет уличных фонарей, пробивающийся сквозь шторы, позволял разглядеть бугор под одеялами. Возможно, прошлой ночью он совершил какую-то глупость.

– Голова не болит? – спросил голос из темноты.

Джаред вздрогнул:

– Дженсен?

– Да, я, – сонно рассмеялся Дженсен. – Ползи обратно в кровать, алкоголик чертов.

Джаред залез под одеяло, но заснул не сразу. Перевернувшись на спину, он рассматривал тени, тянувшиеся по потолку.

– Джаред, это просто секс. Хватит переживать.

Джаред повернул голову и посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и не открыл их даже пару минут спустя, когда потянулся погладить Джареда по щеке.

*

На День рождения Дженсен подарил ему стейк.

Ладно, на самом деле Джаред сам выбрал стейк из меню, но вкус был восхитительным, во всяком случае, восхитительным для канадского стейка. Он почти захлебнулся слюной, только учуяв запах. Неизвестно, как Дженсен нашёл это место и во сколько оно обойдется – оно было более изысканным, чем те, что они обычно посещали. Джареду пришлось откопать в шкафу строгие брюки и рубашку, которые он почти никогда не носил, но стейк того стоил.

Он отправил в рот ещё один кусочек тающего во рту мяса и застонал.

Дженсен сидел напротив и наблюдал за ним, открыв рот. Он слегка разрумянился и не уделял никакого внимания своему ужину. Хотя, возможно, всё дело было в блюде, которое он выбрал: целиком запечённая рыбина. Еда, которая таращится на тебя всё время, пока ты ужинаешь, кому угодно может испортить аппетит.

– Хочешь попробовать? – Джаред отрезал ещё кусочек и протянул его Дженсену.

– Что? – Дженсен как будто испугался и оглянулся вокруг.

– Ты так уставился.

От звука, который снова издал Джаред, положив в рот ещё одну порцию, у Дженсена на секунду приоткрылся рот.

– Извини, но не мог бы ты больше так не делать?

– Не делать что? – прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, Джаред продолжил жевать.

Дженсен тяжело сглотнул.

– Это.

Джаред уронил руку на стол. Вилка с тихим звоном ударилась о тарелку.

– Правда?

Дженсен наклонился вперёд и прошептал:

– Это почти непристойно.

Джаред запихнул в рот очередной кусочек.

Вот так Джаред и получил подарочный минет – в машине, поскольку Дженсен, явно, утратил остатки сдержанности. И этот минет был бы самым лучшим подарком в мире, не считая стейка. Хотя в данных обстоятельствах у них были равные шансы – чтобы погрузить член в рот Дженсену, не обязательно было одеваться. Вдобавок, Дженсен не возражал, когда Джаред забывался и хватал его за волосы или двигался слишком жестко. Во всяком случае, об этом сообщали задушенные стоны и лучшие брюки Джареда, испачканные спермой. (Кстати, Дженсен – хоть он, может, и не подозревает – оплатит химчистку.)

С другой стороны – стейк.

Подумав об этом, Джаред заскулил. Лежащий рядом Дженсен зашевелился и пробормотал:

– Ещё? – перекатился на него, обхватил лицо ладонями и поцеловал, медленно и уверенно.

В этом соревновании минет одержал безоговорочную победу, потому что это подарок, который не перестает радовать.

*

Джаред проснулся в одиночестве, когда за окном было уже светло. На прикроватной тумбочке стоял стакан с водой и две таблетки тайленола. Похмелье было не особенно сильным, но это его день рождения, и раз уж Дженсену хочется посуетиться, надо непременно воспользоваться случаем.

Вода была такая холодная, что даже стакан запотел. Кто-то – Дженсен – уже выпустил собак гулять. Сквозь наполовину открытое окно Джаред слышал, как Харли басовитым лаем общается с соседским псом.

Он принял душ, побрился и снова почувствовал себя человеком. После чего натянул любимые треники и старую застиранную футболку, которая – как удачно – валялась на комоде.

Ближе к полудню он спустился вниз. Дженсен уже ждал его с кофе и тостами, и, хотя кофе Джаред обычно не пил, потому что почти никогда не испытывал особой потребности в кофеине, всё же исключения бывали. Кажется, один только запах расшевелил клетки его мозга, а когда он почувствовал поразительный вкус, то выпалил:

– О боже, переезжай сюда, будешь за мной присматривать.

Дженсен фыркнул и шлепнул прошедшего мимо Джареда по затылку:

– У меня уже есть работа, помнишь?

Джаред провел остаток дня на диване за просмотром последних серий «Холма одного дерева», иногда выходя на террасу поиграть с Сэди в мяч, и захаживая на кухню, чтобы Дженсен его покормил.

Вечером, поднявшись в свою спальню, Джаред обнаружил, что Дженсен, в очках и с ручкой во рту, уже там – сидит, оперевшись на спинку кровати, и задумчиво читает сценарий. Он поднял взгляд, когда услышал, что Джаред зашёл в комнату.

– Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – подняв бровь, спросил Джаред.

Дженсен, не был бы Дженсеном, если бы не смутился, но он быстро вернул самообладание:

– Каюсь. Я совершенно без ума от твоего матраса.

– Хм, все вы так говорите. – Джаред залез на кровать, схватил его за пятки и дернул вниз, укладывая на спину. Он переполз на Дженсена и ухмыльнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз: – Так что, это просто секс, да?

Дженсен сжал его член и подмигнул:

– Похоже на то.

*

Дженсен жил у него, и всё было хорошо – даже отлично. Под конец этого года Джаред уже не ждал особого веселья, но зато с Эклзом было легко. Он надеялся, что Джеснен не съедет.

Через неделю после своего дня рождения он подкрался к Дженсену сзади и обнял за плечи.

– Знаешь, а пора бы уже.

– Что? – Дженсен вяло оттирал сковородку, к которой прилипло что-то мокрое и отвратительное.

– Переехать сюда, чтобы за мной присматривать, – пояснил он, проводя удушающий захват.

– Что? – Дженсен напрягся. – Чувак, а ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

– Это потрясающая идея. Я буду возвращаться домой после работы, и ты будешь кормить меня очищеным виноградом или типа того.

– Кормить тебя… – Дженсен метнул в него игривый взгляд и снова принялся оттирать сковородку.

– А что? – Он развернул Дженсена к себе. – Я для этого недостаточно хорош?

– Да ладно, чувак, – уговаривал Дженсен, до локтей в пене и всё ещё со сковородкой в руке, когда Джаред выводил его из кухни. – Я тут всё закапаю.

Джаред, не обращая внимания, тянул его в гостиную, пока не остановился перед большим телевизором с плоским экраном.

 

– Чтоб ты знал, я вполне состоятельный мужчина.

Дженсен старался не рассмеяться.

– Будет здорово! – Уверял Джаред, размахивая руками. - Я даже буду оставлять тебя старшим по дому, когда меня не будет.

– У тебя всё? – спросил Дженсен, когда он остановился. Он вынырнул из-под джаредовой руки и сунул ему в руки сковородку. – Потому что раз уж тебе так скучно, ты всегда можешь помыть грязную посуду самостоятельно.

Джаред уставился на сковородку и шаркнул ногой.

 

– Или ты можешь забыть про ту часть, где ты за мной присматриваешь и просто переехать.

– Что? – брови Дженсена взлетели ввысь. – Серьезно, Джаред.

– Я абсолютно серьезен.

– А тебе… А тебе не кажется, что ты слишком торопишься? Разве тебе не нужно личное пространство? В смысле, мы ведь… и ты, и… совсем недавно, – Дженсен переводил взгляд с пола на Джареда и обратно, как будто оценивал его реакцию.

– Слишком тороплюсь? – Джаред потряс головой. – Чего ты хочешь, предложения? Мы проводим вместе по шестнадцать часов в день девять месяцев в году. Раз уж мы до сих пор не довели друг друга до ручки, теперь этого точно можно не опасаться.

– А тебе не кажется, что это разные вещи?

– Неа, – Джаред снова обнял Дженсена рукой за шею и притянул его ближе. – Это ты и я. Разве мы можем что-то испортить?

Дженсен искоса взглянуд на него и ухмыльнулся так, будто ему только что подарили щенка или дали роль в римейке «Мстителей».

– Ага, вот с таких слов обычно всё и начинается.

*

Этот, да и следующий вечер Дженсен снова провёл в его кровати, и это было очень… Вообще-то, Джаред не знал, что и думать, но смирился с судьбой, потому что после лета, проведённого в тесном знакомстве с собственной правой рукой, возражать было бы глупо. И их график съёмок не будет совпадать вечно.

Или даже, как выяснилось, хотя бы неделю. В четверг у Джареда был короткий съёмочный день, после которого его отвезли домой, а Дженсен остался снимать сцену с Джимом. С тех пор, как Дженсен переехал, у Джареда впервые появилось время для себя. Только Джаред и его детки – это было здорово. Он откопал запрятанный саундтрек к «Мамма миа», который Дженсен терпеть не мог, а Сэди обожала, отвернул громкость до бесконечности и танцевал, чего Дженсен реально не выносил, потому что от танцев Джареда собаки всегда будто сходили с ума. После этого, потный и весёлый, Джаред принял душ и завалился спать.

Однако следующим утром Дженсен снова лежал в его постели, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Джаред решил, что вся эта фигня с «давай будем друзьями с привилегиями» зашла слишком далеко.

– Заведи себе собственную кровать, - пробормотал он, шаркая в ванную.

– Мхммм… – проворчал Дженсен и перекатился на нагретое место.

Погуляв с собаками, Джаред вернулся и обнаружил Дженсена на кухне с чашкой кофе в руках. Он опирался на локоть, на щеке был розовый след от подушки, а волосы с той же стороны встрёпаны, весь его вид кричал: «Я ещё сплю!». Но сладить с докофеиновым Дженсеном было легче. Джаред быстро подошёл к нему и украл кружку с кофе.

– Эй! – вяло возразил Дженсен.

– Кто не успел, тот опоздал, – Джаред отхлебнул кофе и вздрогнул – сахара было маловато. – Тьфу.

Он указал на Дженсена кружкой:

– Итак, завтра у нас свидание в Икее.

– А? – Дженсен нахмурился. – Я же вроде говорил, что завтра играю в гольф с Томом.

Джаред отхлебнул ещё кофе, поморщился и пихнул кружку Дженсену.

– Уже нет. Тебе нужна кровать.

– У меня есть кровать, – Дженсен вцепился в кружку и прижал её к груди. – Твоя.

Джаред постарался сделать вид, что даёт мудрый совет:

– У каждого мужчины должна быть собственная кровать. Кроме того, люди сочтут странным, что ты до сих пор спишь на надувном матрасе.

– Хм, отмазка засчитана, – ответил Дженсен (что бы это ни значило) и пнул его под столом. – Знаешь, было бы легче, если бы ты просто сказал, чего хочешь добиться.

*

Наступила суббота, и Клиф заехал за ними и отвёз их в Икею.

– Эта не подходит, – в сотый раз сказал Дженсен.

– И что с ней не так? – раздражённо спросил Джаред.

Дженсен показал ему ценник:

– Слишком дорогая.

– Жмот, – поддразнил Джаред. – Тебе страдать, будешь принцессой на горошине.

– Уже нет, – самодовольно улыбнулся тот. – Кроме того, кто из нас ещё принцесса: я или парень, который спустил на кровать ползарплаты.

– Я же не виноват, что обычные кровати мне слишком короткие, – весело ответил Джаред, переходя к следующему ряду.

Дженсен двигался следом.

– Ну да, рассказывай, рассказывай …

Джаред притормозил возле вроде бы подходящей кровати:

– Как насчёт неё?

– Выглядит неплохо, – ответил Дженсен и перевернул ценник.

Джаред ошеломлённо уставился на него:

– Неужели подходит? Собираешься её испытать?

– Я тебе уже говорил. Сегодня я играю в гольф.

– Нельзя покупать кровать, не испытав её, – Джаред вытянулся на кровати, аккуратно положив ноги на защитную плёнку, и в порядке эксперимента подпрыгнул.

– Джаред, – заныл Дженсен, оглядываясь на толпу, которая собралась вокруг. Клиф, похоже, еле сдерживал смех.

– Дженсен, – тем же тоном ответил Джаред. Он ухватил Дженсена за руку и дёрнул на себя.

Тот покачал головой и лёг рядом.

– Теперь ты доволен?

– Почти, – ответил Джаред и снова подпрыгнул.

*

В середине августа Джаред улетел на Гавайи, и поездка была изумительной. Ну, причина, по которой он улетел, была отстойной, но не работать – классно по определению, а не работать тогда, когда работает Дженсен – классно вдвойне. Первые три дня он каждый день посылал открытки Дженсену, а потом и всем остальным ребятам со съёмочной площадки, чтобы не терять связи с родным коллективом.

Из-за графика съёмок звонить было неудобно, но Дженсен просил звонить, и Джаред выполнял просьбу. Первые три раза он попадал на автоответчик, но в четвёртый ему повезло, и Дженсен поднял трубку.

– Алло, – прохрипел он.

– Прости, ты спал?

– Ага, знаешь, задремал ненадолго. Работы много, и хоть кто-то должен её выполнять, – тихо и устало проговорил он.

– Пожалуй, не буду мешать тебе выспаться.

– Нет, я просто… поговори со мной. – Послышалось слабое шуршание и скулёж, которое, похоже, издавала Сэди.

– Там моя девочка?

– Хм, может быть, – по его голосу Джаред понял, что собаки не просто находятся у него в трейлере, а лежат с ним на диване.

– Так и есть, размазня. К тому времени, как я вернусь, ты их вконец избалуешь, верно? Дай её сюда, а?

Дженсен тихо рассмеялся:

– И это меня ты зовёшь размазнёй.

*

Даже после покупки новой кровати, Дженсен продолжал спать у Джареда. Сперва такое положение дел было странно, но, с другой стороны, прямо сейчас ему нравилось, что Дженсен рядом. По правде говоря, он так сильно наслаждался их близостью, что даже начал подозревать: с ним что-то не в порядке.

Но ему правда нравилось. И потом, мы ведь говорим о Дженсене. Которому плевать на привычку Джареда храпеть после трёх кружек пива, и по выходным валяться в постели с собаками. А вместо того, чтобы обижаться, когда Джаред пукал в постели, Дженсен швырял ему в лицо подушку.

Джаред был уверен, что Дженсен просто решил вернуть кровать и сэкономить деньги, вот и всё.

– Ты скряга, – заявил он, присаживаясь на кровать. Он чувствовал себя больным после целого дня побоев от последнего приглашённого актёра.

Дженсен оторвался от телепрограммы и искоса посмотрел на него:

– Время выбирать, чувак. Повторы матчей между Биллс и Сихокс или Ковбойс и Браунс. Какую отраву предпочитаешь?

Джаред с полминуты обдумывал выбор:

– Глупый вопрос.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся:

– Так и думал, что ты это скажешь.

Он переключил канал, а Джаред был так разбит, что целых пятнадцать минут смотрел молча. У него начала болеть поясница. Он поправил подушки, а когда не помогло, встал, чтобы достать грелку.

– Ты можешь хоть пять минут посидеть спокойно? – пробурчал Дженсен.

– Я всё слышал, – уже с лестницы крикнул Джаред.

На обратном пути он заглянул в ванную, взять полотенце.

– Эй, – спросил Джаред с порога ванной комнаты, – а что тут делают твои девчачьи крема?

– Поговори ещё, – не отрываясь от экрана ответил Дженсен. – Это не у меня шампунь с фруктовыми экстрактами.

– Ну да, но откуда они здесь?

Дженсен возвёл глаза к потолку.

– Это ванная. Крем обычно держат в ванной.

– Да, но в моей-то ванной они почему?

– О. – Дженсен снова отвернулся к телевизору. – Твоя ближе.

*

Когда Дженсен вошёл в трейлер к гримёрам, Шэннон удивлённо на него посмотрела. Он сел в кресло, и она дернула его за рубашку:

– Что, теперь у вас не только дом общий, но и одежда?

Дженсен лучезарно улыбнулся. По неизвестной Джареду причине он выглядел чертовски счастливым. Дженсен потрогал воротничок.

– Неа. Это рубашка Сэма, что, если судить по поведению Джареда, делает её общей собственностью. А раз так, само собой разумеется, что я тоже могу её носить.

– Всё ради справедливости, а не потому, что ты не в состоянии найти рубашку с рукавами достаточно длинными, чтобы она закрывала запястья.

– Ага, наверно, хреново быть ростом под три метра, – ответил Дженсен полным фальшивой искренности тоном, и пригнулся, когда Джаред кинул в него расчёску.

*

В конце сентября в гости приехала Данниль. Чтобы создать видимость, как заявил Дженсен. Однако Джаред про себя подумал, что скорее дело в группе, на которую они оба хотели сходить.

Джаред думал, что Дженсен на время переедет обратно к себе, но тот вместо этого радостно устроил Дэнни в купленной для себя постели. Бросив на кровать пару запасных полотенец, он сказал ей винить Дженсена, если та окажется неудобной.

Джаред позволил затащить себя в бар – всё лучше, чем торчать дома в одиночестве. На самом деле, музыканты были не так уж плохи, и, ко всему прочему, наблюдать, как Дженсен напивается, было забавно.

Когда они шли куда-то с Данниль, Джаред придерживался одного правила: не пытаться её перепить. Она пила и не пьянела – поверить в это можно было, только увидев своими глазами. К тому же, он был уверен, что она возмутительно жульничает и подливает ему в стакан каждый раз, когда он отвлекается. Дженсен то ли не знал об этом правиле, то ли ему было плевать, так что к десяти часам он тяжело привалился к Джареду и смеялся ему в плечо.

Когда Дженсен в третий раз ха полчаса отправился в туалет, Джаред обнаружил, что Данниль смотрит на него через стол, и её глаза блестят в тусклом освещении бара.

– Что? – спросил он.

Она наклонилась вперёд:

– Я счастлива за вас. Но смотри не облажайся.

Он остановился, не донеся стакан ко рту.

– Я не… Мы просто живём вместе, Дэнни.

– Вот и я о том же, – она развела руками над столом. – Раньше он ни с кем никогда не съезжался.

Джаред уставился на неё:

– Я думал, он жил со Стивом.

Данниль ответила ему резким взглядом:

– Сейчас всё по-другому, и ты это знаешь.

Всё ещё сбитый с толку, Джаред собрался прояснить ситуацию, но тут в соседнее кресло скользнул Дженсен, и Данниль кивнула на него и покачала головой.

*

Дженсен толкнул Джареда к закрытой двери своего трейлера, и тот почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее. Что стало обычным делом. После того, как Дженсен толкал его на разные поверхности, они обычно занимались сексом.

Но затем Дженсен застонал, что было не совсем обычно, и отстранился. Он нетвёрдо, нерешительно, покачиваясь шагнул назад и осел свалился на диван.

– Поверить не могу, ты действительно сказал им, что я от тебя без ума. Ты пытаешься довести моего агента до сердечного приступа?

– Что? Нет!

– Тогда почему ты…

Джаред присел рядом, перебросив ноги через ручку кресла, запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Дженсена снизу вверх:

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы спрятать что-то, надо положить у всех на виду?

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты вовсе не это пытаелся проделать?

– Ну…

– На самом деле, ты просто болтал, без всякой задней мысли, да? – сквозь зубы спросил Дженсен.

Немного озадаченный тем, что Дженсен так разволновался из-за пустяка, Джаред пожал плечами:

– Э, в общем. Иногда я просто открываю рот и оттуда вылетают слова.

– Я заметил.

– Так что, думаешь, они купились?

– Купились на что?

Джаред ухмыльнулся:

– На сказку о том, что ты в меня влюбился.

Дженсен мгновение смотрел на него, а потом вскинул руки и вышел из трейлера, громко хлопнул дверью.

*

В октябре они пошли на вечеринку к какому-то парню, знакомому Дженсена со съёмок «Смолвилля» или типа того. Джаред знаком с ним не был. Возможно, они пересекались на вечеринках у Тома, но это и всё. Джаред и не пошёл бы никуда, если бы Дженсен не настоял. Как будто решил, что теперь, когда они живут вместе, то должны сопровождать друг друга всюду, как привязанные.

Ну и чёрт с ним. В конце концов, сегодня пятница, он в баре и пиво тут бесплатное. Кто угодно сказал бы, что Джаред отлично устроился. Он оглядел толпу возле бара в поисках знакомых. Не то чтобы факт знакомства имел большое значение. Джаред пребывал в уверенности, что на вечеринках есть два типа людей: те, кого он уже встречал раньше, и те, с кем скоро познакомится.

Он уже собрался отправиться к бару за следующей кружкой пива, когда заметил возле бильярдных столов Дженсена – видимо, увлечённого серьёзным разговором. Парень, с которым он беседовал, выглядел знакомо. Джаред решил, что может это с ним он видел Дженсена на вечеринке в честь окончания съёмок прошлого сезона – они недолго болтали перед тем, как Дженсен уехал домой. И парень всё время его трогал: мягко касался то спины, то груди, то запястья. Джаред был заинтригован – ладно, скорее, в нём пробудилось чрезмерное любопытство и изрядный инстинкт собственника, – и он направился к ним.

– Не могу, – с нерешительной улыбкой на губах говорил Дженсен. – Я кое с кем встречаюсь.

– С кем? – спросил тот чувак. Джареда волновал тот же вопрос. Где Дженсен с ним познакомился? Он ведь, кажется, всё свободное время проводил с Джаредом. Наверно, они начали встречаться совсем недавно, потому что Дженсен ему ещё ничего не рассказал. Но выглядел действительно счастливым, и, пока Джаред стоял там и смотрел, он понял, что с недавнего времени Дженсен и правда стал более жизнерадостным, чем обычно, а он даже не заметил. Он подошёл и обнял Дженсена за плечи, но, должно быть, пропустил ответ, потому что собеседник Дженсена вдруг вытаращил глаза и странно высоким голосом сказал:

– Мои поздравления.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Ты вовремя. Джаред, это Тодд. Тодд, это Джаред.

Джаред вспомнил о приличиях и пожал Тодду руку. И даже не сдавил её слишком сильно, хотя очень хотелось.

– Приятно познакомиться.

Позже, лёжа в темноте рядом с Дженсеном, он прошептал:

– Итак, ты расскажешь мне, с кем встречаешься?

– Спи, Джаред.

*

Джаред ненавидел ванкуверские зимы. Дожди всегда начинались где-то в конце октября, и прекращались только перед самым окончанием съемок. Сейчас всё было не так ужасно, как пару лет назад, но между съёмками в помещениях и временем, проведённым в перебежках от трейлера к трейлеру, он постоянно чувствовал себя промокшим. Он начал пристально осматривать себя на предмет появления плесени, и размышлял, будет ли когда-нибудь снова сухим.

Они лишь раз избежали этой погоды, отправившись на конвенцию в Чикаго, где не было дождей, а Дженсен всё время выглядел так, будто хотел запрыгнуть на Джареда, но ни разу и не нарушил его личное пространство.

Главная проблема непрекращающихся дождей заключалась в том, что всё свободное время они проводили, слоняясь по дому. Высохнув, никто не желал снова выйти под дождь.

Однажды вечером Джаред покормил собак и побрёл в гостиную, с пивом и ноутбуком в руках. Дженсен уже разлёгся на диване и смотрел по телевизору передачу про медведей гризли. На нём были спортивные штаны Джареда, и только кончики ног в белых носках выглядывали наружу. Он растянулся во весь рост – не то чтобы Джареду помешало такое положение дел. Он с шумом приземлился на другой стороне дивана и положил ноги Дженсену на колени. И с изрядным самодовольством широко ухмыльнулся, позабавленный тем, как Дженсен, взял его за правую ногу и принялся массировать ступню, даже не отрывая взгляда от телевизора. Джаред соскользнул пониже, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Дженсен ужасно предсказуемый.

Джаред открыл ноут, чтобы проверить почту. От сестры пришло короткое сообщение: «Я смотрю, Дженсен тебе отомстил». И следом – ссылка на сайт с французским интервью, которое тот давал недавно. Читая его, Джаред едва не подавился пивом.

– Поверить не могу, что у тебя хватило смелости сказать такое репортёру.

– Что? – Дженсен подорвался к ноутбуку, по дороге задев Джареда коленом в бедро, ещё пара сантиметров – и Джаред лишился бы всяких надежд когда-нибудь стать отцом.

– Вот, – защитным жестом прикрыв промежность рукой, он подтолкнул ноутбук Дженсену.

Дженсен развернул его так, чтобы видеть экран, а затем всей тяжестью опустился к Джареду на колени.

– Они его перевели.

– Конечно, перевели. У нас же самые одержимые фанаты во Вселенной! – для пущей выразительности Джаред вскинул в воздух кулак.

– Иисусе, – простонал Дженсен. – Только тебе могло померещиться, что одержимые фанаты – это круто. – Ноутбук опасно накренился в его хватке, и Джаред на всякий случай его отобрал. – О чём я только думал?

– О том, чтобы прятать тайное у всех на виду?

– Я почти пятнадцать лет это проделывал, и ни разу не облажался, да ещё так впечатляюще. Ты самая дурная зараза в мире.

Джаред улыбнулся и торжествующе побил себя в грудь:

– Да, детка, уж я такой!

*

Сразу после конвенции в Чикаго Джаред простудился. Он винил в этом погоду. Дженсен винил больных фанатов. Так или иначе, простуда протекала легко, но будто лишала его сил. После целого дня съёмок он думал только о кровати. В машине по дороге домой он заснул на плече у Дженсена, и тому пришлось трясти его, чтобы разбудить и дотащить до дома. Джаред размышлял, не так ли чувствуют себя в конце по вечерам все нормальные люди?

Как обычно, он поднялся наверх, но вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, переодеться, он смог лишь стянуть один рукав и без сил свалился на кровать. Джаред не был уверен, сколько времени провалялся так, в полудрёме, прежде чем Дженсен зашёл поинтересоваться, как он. Однако, Дженсену не удалось разбудить его, как раньше в машине.

– Мне не помешала бы твоя помощь, – Дженсен перевернул Джареда на спину и стащил с него ботинки и джинсы. Куртка слетела сама, а Дженсен снял с него шапку и размотал шарф. Джаред пытался лягнуться, когда Дженсен подтаскивал его повыше к изголовью кровати, но у того не хватило сил. В конце концов, Дженсен сдался, а Джаред так и остался лежать, свесив ногу с кровати. Свернувшись калачиком на своей стороне, он почувствовал, как Дженсен отводит с его лба пряди влажных от пота волос.

– Хреново, наверно, быть обычным человеком, – пробормотал Джаред, когда Дженсен накрыл его одеялом.

Дженсен мягко рассмеялся:

– Уж тебе-то вряд ли нужно беспокоиться по этому поводу.

*

Джаред пару минут рассматривал камин в гостиной. Гирлянда, решил он. Она будет здорово смотреться, если повесить её над каминной полкой. Ладно, гирлянда и та чудесная фигурка танцующих макарену Санты и эльфов, подарок от Джоша в год переезда в ЛА. Главное, не переборщить с украшениями.

– Ёлку ставить не обязательно, верно? В смысле, нас тут всё равно не будет.

– Ты слышал хоть слово из того, что я сказал? – Джаред уставился на Дженсена. Невероятно, но тому удалось воспроизвести интонации его собственной чем-то рассерженной матери.

– Что-то про Рождество, да? Я тут подумал, надо бы поставить ту…

Дженсен подбоченился – от этого ещё больше бросало в дрожь.

– Я спрашивал, что подарить твоим родителям.

– Не знаю. А в прошлом году ты что дарил?

– Какое-то вино, мы с Данниль купили его, когда путешествовали. А что?

– О, точно, они были в восторге. Подари в этот раз то же самое.

Дженсен посмотрел так, будто Джаред вообще ничего не понимал.

– Я так не могу.

Джаред нахмурился:

– Почему?

– В этому году всё по-другому.

– Что значит по-другому? В смысле, ты живёшь со мной, но мы же не встречаемся.

Дженсен побледнел, и Джаред с надвигающимся ужасом осознал, что именно такими Дженсен и видел их отношения. Он пожелал отмотать время назад.

– Чёрт. Мы так облажались.

– Я бы сказал, это слово в точности резюмирует ситуацию.

Джаред рухнул на диван.

– Как… Почему… Я и не догадывался, отчего ты никогда не ночуешь у себя.

Дженсен невесело рассмеялся.

– Я правда…

– Ничего не говори, Джаред. Просто… – Дженсен повернулся к нему спиной, сделал два шага к двери и остановился. Он стоял там, ссутулившись и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. И выглядел так, будто пытается сказать что-то и не может, а затем выпрямился и вышел из комнаты.

*

Следующие несколько дней были самыми неловкими в жизни Джареда. В сравнении с ними проигрывала даже катастрофа с Алексис.

Но они не завалили съёмки, потому что были профессионалами. И в то же время, Джаред с нетерпением ждал декабря и начала хиатуса. Потому что дома обстановка была куда напряжённее. На съёмочной площадке их всегда кто-то или что-то отвлекало. В доме же не было никого кроме них, и они вежливо обходили друг друга на цыпочках.

Хотя дом принадлежал ему, Джаред, не желая вынуждать Дженсена съехать, всё больше времени проводил в своей комнате. И даже там его не покидали напоминания о Дженсене. За предыдущие три месяца в его комнату переселилось поразительное количество вещей Дженсена, и Джаред не мог не думать, как слеп был всё это время. На полке в ванной стоял дженсеновский увлажняющий крем, любимая футболка Дженсена валялась на спинке кресла, а на его прикроватной тумбочке до сих пор лежала книга, которую он читал.

Джаред понимал, что Дженсен хотел бы забрать эти вещи с собой, и принялся складывать их в одно место. Он собрал всё, кроме футболки, и отнёс вниз.

– Подумал, что они могут тебе понадобиться, – Джаред стоял в дверях его комнаты, не решаясь войти.

Дженсен, у которого в руках тоже была куча одежды, кивнул на кровать:

– Просто брось всё туда, спасибо. – Джаред послушался, а Дженсен кинул собственную охапку в открытую коробку и с сожалением улыбнулся: – Я оставлю вещи здесь на время каникул, но когда мы вернёмся, сниму комнату в отеле или ещё что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы тебя не обременять.

– Э, конечно, чувак, – Джаред вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. – Тебе не обязательно съезжать.

В первый раз за день Дженсен взглянул ему прямо в глаза:

– Нет, Джаред, обязательно.

*

Джаред понятия не имел, насколько облажался, но одно знал точно: в ЛА ему больше не у кого остановиться. Он позвонил Чаду, потому что всегда так делал, когда больше некому было звонить.

– Я думал, ты остановишься у Дженсена, – Чад говорил как двенадцатилетняя девица, почуявшая в воздухе возможную ссору Лучших Друзей.

– Уже нет!

– И что ты натворил?

– Кто сказал, что это я что-то натворил?

– Да ладно, мы же о твоём святом партнёре по съёмкам говорим. Это же Дженсен Эклз. Он непогрешим.

Джаред вздохнул и помассировал виски:

– Всё в порядке, просто небольшое недопонимание.

– О, Боже! – Чад ликовал. – Мне знаком этот тон! Ты же его трахнул, да? Ещё одна Алексис.

Джаред не мог не рассмеяться. Временами Чад бывал полнейшим кретином, но, по крайней мере, предсказуемым. А прямо сейчас Джареду необходимо было что-то знакомое и предсказуемое.

*

Позже днём он прилетел в Лос-Анджелес. Чад подобрал Джареда в аэропорту и, забросив чемоданы к себе в квартиру, повёз его прямиком в новый бар на Мелроуз, о котором говорил последние несколько месяцев. Стоило Джареду увидеть розовую неоновую вывеску и стоящих в очереди к бару фанаток Пэрис Хилтон, он приступил к выздоровлению и напился в хлам.

Он запомнил, что, когда склонился над унитазом в туалете, Чад хлопал его по спине и говорил:

– Я знал, что тебе это нужно. – В тот момент Джаред думал, что на сегодня от него больше не будет толку, поэтому никак не ожидал проснуться, уткнувшись лицом в чью-то ненормально огромную грудь.

– Привет, – сказала она и пихнула Джареда, когда он пошевелился. – Не мог бы ты с меня слезть? Мне уже правда пора идти.

Джаред так поспешно с неё скатился, что запутался в простыне и свалился с постели. С кровати свесилась блондинистая голова давешней девицы.

Он лежал на спине – голый, с туманом в голове и слипшимися ото сна ресницами, и кроме завёрнутой вокруг лодыжки простыни ничто не защищало его достоинства. То, что Чад выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы зайти в комнату, Джаред счёл прекрасной метафорой своей нынешней жизни.

*

Следующие две недели Джаред старался не оставаться с Чадом наедине, и вообще не попадаться ему на глаза.

Это оказалось довольно легко. Он побывал на паре фотосессий, встретился с агентом, чтобы обсудить проекты на предстоящее лето, и с журналистом по поводу выхода на экраны «Пятницы, 13» в начале нового года. Он побывал на открытии выставки фотографа, друга Женевьев, и купил подарки на Рождество.

В магазинчике в Глендейле нашёлся идеальный подарок для сестры – первое издание «Маленьких женщин» вполне гармонировало с её новоявленной ученой степенью по литературе. Выйдя из магазина, Джаред остановился на тротуаре с аккуратно упакованной книгой в руках. Ему захотелось рассказать о подарке, и он решал, кому бы позвонить.

Настроение резко упало, когда он понял, что выбор ограничивается Чадом, матерью и Чадом. Но пусть лучше мама увидит подарок вместе со всеми. Джаред развернулся и направился вниз по улице, игнорируя другие магазины. Он подумал, что провернул довольно ловкий трюк – за один год проебал отношения с двумя самыми дорогими людьми.

*

В канун Рождества Джаред прилетел домой и взял в аэропорту машину напрокат. Странно, наверное, называть это место домом, учитывая, как долго он отсутствовал. Но Джаред начал подозревать, что, куда бы не переехал, Сан-Антонио всегда останется его домом.

Дома царила обычная предрождественская лихорадка: мать готовила как одержимая, отец подстригал газон – несмотря на предупреждения о бесполезности этого занятия, потому что зимой трава не растёт, – а все остальные были заняты обёрточной бумагой и подарками.

Джаред прекрасно знал, что лучше не путаться под ногами. Он положил подарки под ёлку, повертел в руках кривобокого снеговика из сосновых шишек, которого смастерил в восемь лет, отнёс чемоданы наверх, в свою комнату, и вышел на крыльцо, чтобы посмотреть, как работает отец.

Решив посидеть немного на улице, Джаред поднял воротник куртки повыше. Вскоре к нему присоединилась Мэган.

– Чёрт, а ты сегодня в настроении! – она наступила ему на ногу. – Какая муха тебя укусила?

Джаред нахмурился и убрал ногу.

– Ничего. Просто кое о чём думаю.

– Ну, это объясняет, почему у тебя такое лицо, как будто ты страдаешь от запора. Поосторожней, а то мама заставит тебя есть брюссельскую капусту.

Джаред сердито посмотрел на неё:

– Мэг, без обид, но уйди. Сейчас же.

– Ага, не так быстро. Младшую сестрёнку так легко не прогонишь. Лучше расскажи мне, что случилось.

Джаред вздохнул.

– Всё так плохо? – спросила Мэган, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

– Думаю, я просрал кое-что очень важное.

– Дженсена.

– Почему ты так решила?

Мэган ухмыльнулась:

– Ну, не знаю. Уже несколько месяцев, когда бы я ни позвонила или написала, от тебя только и слышно: Дженсен, Дженсен, Дженсен. А в последний месяц о нём ни слова. И в Лос-Анджелесе ты остановился у Чада, а ты никогда этого не делаешь, потому что он вечно подбивает тебя снимать проституток. Вроде как, неопровержимые улики.

– Ты этого не знаешь. Дженсен, может быть, уехал, или занят.

Мэг скептически посмотрела на него:

– Ну конечно. Что ты натворил?

Джаред подумал, что, на самом деле, три месяца жил с Дженсеном, во всех смыслах, даже если и не понимал этого. Подумал, что с Дженсеном ему было хорошо, хотя он ожидал, что будет плохо, и что плохо ему теперь.

– Дженсен хотел кое-чего, а я нет. Я только сейчас понял, что хотел того же, просто не знал, что хочу.

Мэган закатила глаза и вздохнула:

– Ну, смысла в этом не больше, чем обычно.

– Я… – Джаред потёр лоб ребром ладони, у него начала болеть голова.

– Джаред, просто поезжай к нему.

– Я почти уверен, что он меня ненавидит.

Мэган пихнула его плечом.

– Я почти уверена, что нет.

Джаред улыбнулся ей:

– И насколько большое это «почти»?

– Поезжай к нему, придурок.

Джаред поднялся и вытянул из кармана ключи.

– Скажешь маме?

– Ага. Просто возвращайся счастливым – она о тебе беспокоилась. И не надевай больше вот это, – сказала она, стащив с него шапку. – Ты в ней похож на здоровенного идиота.

– Ты даже и без шапки похожа на идиота, – спускаясь с лестницы, он показал ей средний палец.

*

Джаред подъехал к дому Эклзов как раз когда включились уличные фонари. На улице никого не было, и вся округа, казалось, затихла и застыла в ожидании.

На его стук открыла мать Дженсена.

– Джаред! Мы тебя не ждали, не так ли? – она обняла его.

Джаред замялся.

– Нет, мэм.

– Не волнуйся. Входи. Все в гостиной. – Она отступила, чтобы впустить его в дом, и он увидел Дженсена в конце коридора.

Тот стоял, слегка расставив ноги и сжав кулаки.

– Джаред, что ты здесь делаешь?

Мать Дженсена переводила взгляд с одного на другого, и, наконец, сказала:

– Дженсен, ты не говорил, что вы поссорились.

– Мы не ссорились.

– Тогда я не понимаю, почему…

Дженсен подошёл в Джареду и взял его за локоть.

– Мам, прости, но нам с Джаредом нужно поговорить наедине.

– Что ж, ладно, – ответила она и снова обняла Джареда. – Зайди ко мне перед тем, как уйдёшь.

Джаред кивнул и позволил Дженсену утянуть себя в какую-то комнату. Дженсен закрыл за ними дверь и включил свет. Джаред, не зная, куда себя деть, отвернулся от Дженсена и оглядел комнату. Они находились в старомодной гостиной, обставленной прочной мебелью из тёмного дерева, с аляповатыми салфетками на спинках кресел и многочисленными китайскими статуэтками.

– Джаред, зачем ты приехал? – снова спросил Дженсен, снова обращая внимание на себя.

Джаред повернулся, опустил взгляд на свои руки, а потом снова посмотрел на Дженсена:

– Ты же знаешь, что я идиот, верно?

Дженсен слабо улыбнулся и потёр затылок.

– Ну, ты говоришь с парнем, который совершенно неправильно истолковал сигналы и решил, что его приятель хочет с ним жить, так что мы друг друга стоим.

Джаред подарил ему застенчивую улыбку:

– Видишь ли, с тобой я был счастлив. В то время я этого не понимал, но так и было. В прошлом году, во время забастовки сценаристов, мы с Сэнди попробовали жить вместе – действительно вместе – и нам было тяжело. А жить с тобой было легко.

Дженсен будто застыл и закрыл глаза.

– Я знаю, ты думаешь, что хочешь этого, но у тебя просто был дерьмовый год. Не думаю, что ты знаешь, чего хочешь на самом деле.

– Ошибаешься. – Он испытывал непреодолимое желание прикоснуться к Дженсену, но тот всё ещё вёл себя очень сдержанно. – И я не приехал бы сюда, если б не был уверен. Нам было хорошо вдвоём, верно?

Дженсен открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на него:

– Нам не всегда будет легко.

Джаред понял, что он сдался.

– Знаю, – ответил он и приблизился. Он взял Дженсена за руку, наклонился и поцеловал его. И это было очень, очень легко.

– Что ты скажешь матери? – отстранившись, спросил он.

Дженсен переплёл их пальцы.

– Я почему-то сомневаюсь, что мне придётся хоть что-то ей объяснять.

Конец


End file.
